I Got You Babe
by Nine of Hearts
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get an apartment in NYC and drink a little. They get goofy and start singing I Got You Babe


**Authors Note:** I wrote this last night for Alicia because she liked the idea of Kurt and Blaine entering their NYC apartment and singing I Got You Babe. And because I was bored.

* * *

Kurt covered Blaine's eyes as they reached their floor in the apartment building. He'd managed to find them a fifth floor apartment with a view of the street. It was tiny and old, but the rent would be manageable for them. Kurt had found the apartment when he'd gone hunting with Rachel after she'd finished her finals. He'd seen it and signed the lease two days later, knowing that it would be perfect for him and Blaine.

The first few weeks had been spent moving in and decorating. The second Blaine had heard the news and realized that he wouldn't be able to move in for a few weeks (he still had classes), he had shipped half of his stuff over. So Kurt had organized it all for them both and made sure the place looked fit to live in before Blaine came.

Two days before Blaine's graduation, Kurt flew home. A week later and he was back, in New York City, with Blaine.

"Kurrrrt, I just want to see the apartment! Why do I have to be blindfolded?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise! Hey!" Kurt smacked Blaine lightly on the shoulder, "no peaking. I swear I will leave you in the hall if you do that again."

"Fine, fine can we go in now?" Blaine bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly as Kurt stopped him outside their door. Kurt slotted to key into the lock and the door swung open. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him inside.

Closing the door behind him, Kurt took the blindfold off of Blaine. "Here it is!" Kurt smiled nervously while Blaine took it all in.

"It's wonderful" Kurt heard Blaine breath "It's perfect. It's ours"

"It is, isn't it?"Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind for a moment before he skipped across the living room. "Now for the grand tour. And then we can have a celebratory drink!"

* * *

They were three glasses of wine in before Blaine started playing the piano. Kurt smiled, recognizing the tune. He started humming along and then, finally, much to Blaine's delight if the grin on his face was any indication, Kurt began to sing. "They say we're young and we don't know, we won't find out until we grow"

Blaine swung around on the piano bench to face Kurt and sang the next line "Well I don't know if all that's true 'Cause you got me, and baby I got you. Babe"

Kurt grinned as they both sang "I got you babe, I got you babe"

Kurt continued singing as Blaine began spinning him around the room. "They say our love won't pay the rent. Before it's earned, our money's all been spent"

Blaine dipped him and then sang "I guess that's so, we don't have a pot But at least I'm sure of all the things we got… I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring." Blaine paused their dancing for a moment and asked "Where is that promise ring anyways?"

Kurt just laughed and then twirled Blaine around and dipped him before continuing. "And when I'm sad, you're a clown And if I get scared, you're always around. Don't let them say your hair's too long, 'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong."

Blaine grasped Kurt's hand tightly, pulling it to his heart and sang "Then put your little hand in mine, there ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb. Babe"

Kurt kissed him lightly as they sang "I got you babe, I got you babe"

They finished out the song miming the lyrics in progressively more ridiculous ways, trading lines back and forth.

"I got you to hold my hand"

"I got you to understand"

"I got you to walk with me"

"I got you to talk with me"

"I got you to kiss goodnight"

"I got you to hold me tight"

"I got you, I won't let go"

"I got you to love me so"

Singing the last "I got you babe" they collapsed on their bed. Too tired to change, Blaine wrapped himself around Kurt, nuzzling into his neck. Right before he drifted off, Kurt heard Blaine whisper "I got you babe" in his ear.

This whole sharing-an-apartment thing was going to work out just great.


End file.
